Many vehicles rely on electric machines as a source of mechanical energy. Stator windings receive electric current to generate magnetic fields that cooperate with opposing magnetic fields of the rotor to provide torque. Torque created by the electric machine may be limited because of resistive heating of the stator windings, which is caused by the electric current.